


Officer Grayson On Duty

by MariGrayson



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, complete and absolute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand flipped on the light bar and the siren before shifting the car into drive to come up behind the sedan, the reason for the siren - a familiar head of red hair - coming into his line of sight as he drew closer to the car.  </p><p>Dick spots a familiar face driving through Bludhaven and decides to stop them. Dick/Kory fluff drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Grayson On Duty

     Today’s patrol had been boring, to say the least, Dick mused as he listened to the static of the scanner. It was a rare day; he hadn’t even written a speeding ticket or stopped someone for a bum taillight. He sighed through his nose and looked up just in time to see a light blue sedan pass by his car and the corners of his lips were tugged upwards in a small smile, more mischievous in nature than he would ever admit. 

     His hand flipped on the light bar and the siren before shifting the car into drive to come up behind the sedan, the reason for the siren - a familiar head of red hair - coming into his line of sight as he drew closer to the car. The woman in it had only just realized that the sirens were meant for her – who else would they be for in this landscape of snow and partially abandoned streets? – and pulled over. It was a little boring that she hadn’t given chase, Dick thought as he stepped out of his car, boots crunching the slushy mix of gray snow and gravel underneath their tread. 

     But it just meant that this would be more convenient for him. He pulled his clipboard and pen from the car and closed the door, not taking as much care as he would if this were a normal ticket but she didn’t need to know that. Dick watched her in the side mirror of her car as he walked up; she pushed her sunglasses up her nose and took a deep breath, Dick realized she hadn’t had the best run with police officers but it was too late to stop now. 

     “Morning, Miss –”

     She turned to him, curls falling into her eyes. “Kory An – Dick?” 

     He grinned and tipped his hat before putting an arm on the roof of her car to lean in closer. “Yeah – Officer Grayson’s on duty today, Kor, did I forget to tell you that last night?”

     “No!” She tried to be stern but a smile broke through anyway, lighting up her face in the way Dick couldn’t resist. “You didn’t tell me that you would be on duty today.”

     “ _Well_ , here I am and _you_ are getting a speeding ticket – now, how do I spell Anders, again?” Kory reached out of her window to hit his stomach playfully as he pretended to start writing. “And assault of an officer, you’re on a roll today, Honey.”

     “ _Dick_.” 

     “ _Kory_ ,” he mocked her, his grin growing wider as he placed his arm on the car again, leaving in closer to her. “You know I’m joking, right?”

     She rolled her eyes, letting Dick catch a glimpse of the green underneath her sunglasses – God, he loved when she took them off – and looked into his. “Of course I do, Lover, I wasn’t born yesterday.”

     “Ohh, tough words.” He’d drawn even closer without noticing, their noses almost touching now. “So I’ll see you later when my shift is over?”

     “You can bet on it.” Kory smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “If you can wait that long.”

     “I think I’ve mastered self-control, Hon.” Dick pushed himself off of her car with a smile, even wider than the one he’d worn only a few minutes prior. Even with self-control mastered, he realized that it would be a long four hours waiting to go home to Kory. There wasn’t much he could do about it, though. Dick stuck one of his hands in his pocket and the other gripped the pen and clipboard as he made his way back to his car. 

Four hours wasn’t too long, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this! If you liked it, please consider giving it a kudos/leaving a comment because it would mean a lot to know what you think.


End file.
